


The Phone Call

by Destiel1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Uncle Bobby!, Child Abuse, Child Dean Winchester, Child Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mean John!, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/Destiel1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't fight the small flash of jealousy that flared up as Daddy gave Sammy a goodnight kiss. Daddy hadn't kissed him since Mommy went away, but that was okay. As long as Daddy was showing Sammy the love and attention he deserved, he was happy. Well, Dean thought he was happy. He couldn't really remember what being truly happy was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

Dean Winchester rubbed his eyes as he climbed into the big, crumbling easy chair. Even at the young age of seven, he is pretty sure he's smaller than all the other boys his age. The little boy knew his size made his daddy mad. Daddy thought he was too small to watch Sammy. So every night, right before he goes to sleep, Dean would ask Mommy's angels to make him bigger so that Sammy would be safe and Daddy would be happy.  
He managed to get into the chair and crawled onto the arm, stretching until his little fingers could reach the motel's cordless phone and pulled it into his lap. Dean then fished around in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and ran his finger down the page until he saw the only word he recognized, Uncle Bobby's name. The seven-year-old knew all the other kids his age could read, but he also knew that Daddy was too busy to teach him and they move so much that there just wasn't always time for school. At least that was Daddy's excuse. Sometimes, most of the time, Daddy's attention was so focused on Sammy or that crummy old notebook that he completely forgot about Dean. One time Daddy forgot to feed him for 3 days, but Dean didn't blame Daddy. He loved Daddy and he thought, hoped, Daddy loved him too, even though he stopped saying so a few months after Mommy went away.  
He looked at the numbers next to Uncle Bobby's name and slowly dialed them into the phone. Dean listened to the phone ring, suddenly scared the loud noise would wake up Sammy and Daddy and Daddy was mean when Dean made him mad. Finally the ringing stopped.  
“Do ya know what time it is, ya idjit? Ya better have a damn good excuse for a two in the fuckin' mornin' phone call.” The voice on the other end of the phone grumbled out.  
“Uncle Bobby?”  
“Dino? That you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Whatcha doin' callin' me at two in the mornin'? Your daddy know you're up?”  
“No, Uncle Bobby. I won't take long, I promise. I was just wondering if you knew the number for Heaven?”  
“Wh-what?” Bobby, the man who never seemed taken aback by anything, stuttered out.   
“I wanna talk to Mommy. Daddy says she's in Heaven. I had a nightmare and my tummy hurts. I'd wake up Daddy and talk to him but he'd be angry and call me a baby. My arm's still a funny color from last time I made Daddy mad. He says it's okay for Sammy to act like a little kid but I can't cuz I'm suppose to help give Sammy a normal childhood, but I gots to “grow the hell up”. That's what Daddy says. He says cuz if I don't Sammy's gonna get hurt and go away like Mommy. I don't want that! I thought that maybe if I could talk to Mommy she wouldn't get mad and she'll tell me she loves me. Daddy forgets to sometimes. Hey. What's that noise, Uncle Bobby? Are you crying? Daddy says grown men ain't suppose to cry. He used to yell at me and make my skin hurt and turn funny colors when I cried, so I stopped. Please don't cry, Uncle Bobby. I don't want Daddy to yell at you too.” Dean said, his voice increasing in volume as he talked. The little boy didn't notice just how loud he was talking until he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly, creating finger shaped bruises on his fair, faintly yellow skin.  
Dean let out a small cry of pain as John yanked him, causing the phone to tumble out of the boy's hand.  
“What the Hell do you think you're doing, Dean Winchester? You woke up your brother! Do you know how fucking hard it is to put Sammy to sleep at night?”  
Dean wanted to nod his head, to say yes, sir, he did know because when Daddy was out hunting the thing that took away Mommy or when he has drunk too much of his bad smelling juice and went to bed before them Dean would always put Sammy to bed. But Daddy was already really mad so he just shook his head and mumbled a faint, barely audible no, sir.  
“I didn't think so. Now get your ass to bed.” Before Dean could reply, John pulled him out the chair, pausing only to reach down and hang up the phone, and into the bedroom that the boy shared with his baby brother. “Go apologize to Sammy for waking him.”  
As soon as Daddy released him, Dean rushed over to Sammy and wrapped his arms around the chubby three-year-old. He buried his head into the soft curls on top of the toddler's head and secretly used his little brother's hair to whip away the tears that had rolled down his face before he could stop them.  
“I'm sorry I woke you up, Sammy.”  
“It OK, Deanie.”  
“Listen to Daddy and go right to sleep. Good night. I love you.”  
“Nighty night, Deanie. Wuv you too.”  
Dean smiled down at Sammy and gave him another quick squeeze before he walked over to his side of the bed that he shared with Sammy and laid down. He watched Daddy as he tucked Sammy in, leaned down, and placed a small kiss on his baby brother's forehead. Dean couldn't fight the small flash of jealousy that flared up as Daddy gave Sammy a goodnight kiss. Daddy hadn't kissed him since Mommy went away, but that was okay. As long as Daddy was showing Sammy the love and attention he deserved he was happy. Well, Dean thought he was happy. He couldn't really remember what being truly happy was.   
“Wuv you, Daddy.”  
“I love you too, Sammy.”  
John got up and walked over to the door. He was halfway out of the room when he heard his oldest son's small voice.  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
“You're too old to call me daddy. Go to sleep, Dean.”  
“...Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as though I should defend myself on my spelling when I had Bobby call Dean Dino. I'm guessing most people, if they even call him Dino, spell it Deano or Dean-o. I always spelled it Dino mostly because I have a cousin named Dean and even now, at the age of 15, we still call him Dino and have always spelled it Dino (like the dinosaur :3).


End file.
